I Want Them To See
by FollowYourDreams97
Summary: Dan and Phil use Shane Dawson's Lip Balm Challenge to show the world that they love each other. Phan. Based on Phil's tweet about the pizza lip balm.


I Want Them To See

 **Authors Note: This is not me claiming Phan is real. This is me being shipper trash.**

"Phil!" shouted Dan as he walked out into the living room. He had just come back from the store and was carrying a bag. "I have an idea," he said, his tone slightly sinister.

Phil turned off the television and stood up. He walked over to Dan and placed his hands on Dan's hips. "And what might that be, bear?" he asked. He then quickly kissed Dan. Dan couldn't help but to smile.

"So I know we've been trying to think of ways to come out without making a huge "Coming Out" video. I know how we can do it. It'll be a huge shock for everyone that is blind, and every fangirl that ships us will go into cardiac arrest." Dan had a smug look on his face. He was clearly pleased with himself.

Phil laughed, "You're terrible! What are we doing?"

"We are," Dan reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of different flavored lip balms, "going to do Shane Dawson's lip balm challenge."

"Oh no…" Phil placed his hand over his mouth. "Dan! The phanshippers are going to have strokes!"

"Exactly!" Dan made his way over to a table and emptied out the bag. "What we'll do is take off the labels and number them. That way we can do the challenge, but we can freely pick. We'll still have no idea what we're getting into."

Phil shook his head, "They're going to die."

* * *

"Hello internet!" greeted Dan as he usually did in his videos. "So today I'm filming in Phil's room because he and I need better camera angles for this video."

Phil then popped up where he could be seen on camera, "Hey guys!"

With a laugh, Dan said, "Today we're doing Shane Dawson's lip balm challenge."

"I'm scared; there are some really gross ones." Suddenly both Dan and Phil erupted into giggles. "This is so hard! We're not even warning them. We're acting like this is totally normal and it's hard to keep a straight face."

Dan had to calm down before he could speak, "Woo. Deep breaths, Phil, we can do this. The more nonchalant we are, the most hilarious it'll be. Plus," he smiled softly, "I want them to see how much I love you." Han took a deep breath and turned to the camera. "It's your line."

"We've taken all the labels off," said Phil as he held up several mystery lip balms, "and we've numbered them. That way we can still check to see if we guess right."

"We'll take turns, and whoever gets the most right out of this bunch gets to keep the cat from Japan in their room. Even though Phil STOLE IT."

Phil threw his arms up in protest, "I did not steal it!"

Dan pointed behind himself, "It's literally sitting on that shelf."

"Oh."

"Just for that I'm going first. Face that way," Dan ordered pointing to the right. "You don't get to see the color of the lip balm." With a huff Phil turned away. Dan sifted through the lip balms. He settled on a pink tube. Popping the cap off, he sniffed the chapstick and was relieved to find out it was sweet. He lathered his lips in the sweet, pink lip balm and then turned to face Phil. "Alright."

Phil turned around, "Did you put it on?" Dan nodded yes. "Okay, let's see." Phil leaned in and pressed his lips to Dan. It was strange to kiss Dan on camera with the intention of it staying in the video. Phil ran is tongue along Dan's bottom lip, and then he pulled away. Running his tongue over his own lips, he pondered what the flavor was.

"Any ideas?" asked Dan. He chuckled as he as certain he was blushing.

"Bubble gum?"

Dan looked at the tube, "It's number 5! Let's see." He sifted through the upturned labels, making sure to only view the numbers. He grabbed number 5 and looked at it. "Cotton candy." He made a sound like a buzzer that meant Phil had guessed wrong.

"That's close enough!" exclaimed Phil.

"I don't think so. Your turn." Dan turned around and closed his eyes. Phil narrowed his eyes at Dan and looked through his choices. Eventually, he picked a green tube.

Phil finished putting on the lip balm and said, "Alright turn around." To Phil's surprise, Dan didn't hesitate and immediately kissed him. Dan slipped his tongue into Phil's mouth as he went in for the kiss, which he would later find out was captured perfectly on camera. He pulled away and licked his own lips.

"Melon," he guessed.

Phil searched for the corresponding number. When he found it, he groaned. "It's watermelon…"

"Yeaaah!" shouted Dan gleefully. "That's a point to me! I can already see the cat sat on my dresser." Dan reached into the selection of chapsticks as Phil turned around. He picked up a yellow tube and took the cap off. Giving it a whiff, he almost retched from the smell.

"Oh, god, I can smell it from here!" exclaimed Phil whilst cringing.

"Pucker up, sucker!" Dan said as he put on the lip balm. Phil turned to face the camera and leaned away from Dan. "You're going to have to kiss me."

"I don't want to while you're wearing that!" Dan then harshly grabbed the collar of Phil's shirt and roughly kissed him. He sucked Phil's bottom lip in between his own, and Phil took that opportunity to pull away. "That's disgusting! What is that? It's horrible!"

"Guess, because I have no idea, but you're right it's nasty," confirmed Dan as he used a paper towel to wipe away the contents on his lips.

Phil licked his own lips and then made a face that suggested he regretted his actions. "It's so gross!" He grabbed the paper towel and wiped frantically at his lips. "It's almost salty, but not the good kind of salty."

Dan felt his cheeks warm as he laughed. "Okay _that_ we're cutting from the video."

"I don't know; pickles?" asked Phil. Dan matched the labels and his expression turned to one that suggested absolute disgust. "What is it?"

"French fries. It was French fries!" exclaimed Dan as he pretended to vomit over the side of Phil's bed. "That was disgusting."

Phil wiped at his lips with his wrist. "I better win the cat. Turn away." Dan turned the other way, and Phil chose a chapstick with eyes closed, as he didn't trust his own judgement. He got scared when he discovered a light brown tube in his hand. He started to put on the lip balm, and the scent was horrid.

"Oh, shit, I can already smell it. It's another gross one." Dan whined. He didn't want another gross one straight away. "Phil! You had one job!"

"I didn't pick it! I chose with my eyes closed!"

Dan turned around and looked at Phil like he was mad. "Are you serious? You could have picked a red tube or something. You could have picked something that's obviously strawberry or something!"

"I didn't think of that!" exclaimed Phil shutting his eyes tightly. "Just kiss me!" Phil leaned in and pressed his lips to Dan's. Dan squirmed and pushed Phil away.

"That is _vile_!" he shouted. He tore another sheet of paper towel and wiped his mouth. "That is just _wrong_! Who makes these? What the hell was it? I have no idea!"

Phil matched the labels and said, "Oh my god! It's pepperoni pizza!"

"Ohhhh! That's awful!" Dan handed Phil the paper towel, knowing his boyfriend would definitely want that horrid stench off of his mouth as well. "You wipe that off while I pick a tube. A _bright_ , _friendly_ tube." Phil rolled his eyes and turned away. Dan selected an orange tube. He knew the guess would be easy, but it was better to have a nice flavor instead of something gross. "Okay," Dan put on the lip balm, "if you miss this one, I will shun you. It is _literally_ the easiest one in here."

"Now you've got me all nervous!" exclaimed Phil as he turned to face Dan.

Dan chuckled and gently brought his hand forward. He touched under Phil's chin with two fingers and drew Phil in. Part of it was an attempt to be sexy, another part of it was he knew that fangirls would have heart attacks. "Just come here," he brought Phil in and kissed him gingerly. Phil was delighted to discover it was a sweet, tangy flavor on Dan's mouth and eagerly kissed him back. Phil brought his hand to Dan's neck and pulled the younger man closer. He sucked and nipped at Dan's bottom lip before pulling away.

"I'm going to say, orange?" he guessed.

"I think so, but let me double check," replied Dan as he sifted through the labels. He picked the corresponding number. "Yup, orange."

"Yay! My turn!" Phil picked up a brown tube and looked at the camera horrified. He wasn't sure if it was going to be very good or very bad. He popped off the cap and sniffed it. He was relieved to discover it was probably just chocolate. After putting on the chapstick he said, "You're good."

Dan turned around and started leaning in towards Phil, cautious in case it was a gross flavor. He caught the scent of the lip balm, and a cheeky grin appeared on his face. "That's chocolate. Come here." Dan cupped Phil's face on the side away from the camera so that everyone could see. He kissed Phil, lapping and biting at Phil's bottom lip. Dan then pulled away, but before he completely fled he swept his tongue along Phil's lips, making sure the camera caught it.

Phil sighed and leaned back until he was lying on the bed, "Jesus, Dan!"

Dan looked into the camera and smirked. "What was it that Shane Dawson said, Phil?"

"I don't know; my mind is fuzzy."

"Oh!" Dan shouted as he remembered. "GIF that you sick fucks."

Phil started laughing. "That's so mean!"

"You know after we upload this there's going to be five-thousand posts of the same GIF of me doing that. They're all creeps." Dan turned his attention back to the camera with a look of worry and regret. "Creeps that watch my videos, so I love you guys." He smiled widely.

"Real smooth, Dan," stated Phil as he sat up. "You need to guess by the way."

"I said it was chocolate, and believe me, it was chocolate," said Dan with a chuckle.

Phil picked up the labels to check, "Yes."

"Oh yeah! So it's two to one now. You're lagging, Philip."

"Oh shut up," Phil pushed Dan. He turned away and waited. Dan sifted through the tubes, trying to find something that would be good but hard to guess. Eventually, he settled a red lip balm. Taking the cap off, he sniffed the content and was confused. It smelled sweet, but somehow sour. He put on the chapstick and turned.

"I have no freaking clue," he said still trying to figure it out. Phil turned, and he began to nip and suck at Dan's lips. He pulled away and looked just as confused as Dan.

"I…what?"

"I don't know."

Phil licked his lips, trying to get a better idea. "It's like candy. I like it I just don't know what it is. It tastes like skittles actually. Let me see." He picked up the wrapper with the corresponding number and bounced in his seat. "Oh my god! I got it right!"

"What?" Dan shouted and snagged the wrapper. "Are you shitting me? It's fucking—okay. Two to two. Shit's getting real guys." He faced away from Phil, praying for another good flavor.

Phil selected a yellow lip balm and regretted it the moment he started to apply it to his lips. "I picked another bad one…"

"Dammit, Phil!" Dan shut his eyes tightly and shifted around. "Just get it over with." Phil leaned and kissed Dan, but it only lasted for a moment. Dan immediately pushed him away. "Gross. Fuck that. No! Oh god!" Dan grabbed paper towel and wiped away the contents on his mouth. He handed Phil the paper towel. "It's like, I don't know. It's like butter! It's awful! Is it popcorn or something?"

Phil checked the wrapped and he collapsed back onto his bed. "It's popcorn. That's not fair." He closed his eyes, and Dan took advantage of the situation. Dan lay on Phil and brought their lips together. He knew they could easily edit out a small make out session. Phil graciously returned the kiss, dipping his tongue into Dan's mouth and exploring. There was a mix of flavors, but it wasn't too bad. Dan ran his tongue over Phil's and laced their fingers together.

They moved together, enjoying the closeness. Dan smiled into the kiss before he pulled away. "Perhaps we should edit that out."

Phil giggled, "I think we should."

They resumed their positions and carried on with the video. Phil successfully guessed the next flavor, which was grape, tying up the game.

"Okay, guys, this is where it gets serious. We're tied," said Dan. He kissed Phil and was greeted by a sour taste. "Crap. I don't know. Um, lemon?"

"Nope!" proclaimed Phil showing Dan the wrapper. "Nerds candy!"

"Shit!" shouted Dan as he ran his fingers through his hair. "If you guess correctly, you win. If not, we have to do another round." Dan sorted through the chapsticks, nervous that he was about to lose. He chose a blue tube, uncertain of what to expect. It could be blueberry, or it could be vomit for all he knew. He wasn't certain is he was more afraid of losing or getting a nasty flavor. "Alright," mumbled Dan as he put on the lip balm. "Good luck."

Phil kissed Dan, but this time he did it slowly and softly. He gently cupped Dan's face like Dan had done to him before. He took his time, savoring the moment. As he pulled away, he allowed a smirk to form on his lips, which let Dan know that he had lost. "That is blue raspberry."

Dan slowly picked up the wrapper with the correct number. Once glance, and he shouted and fell back onto Phil's bed. "DAMMIT! SHIT!"

"I won!" shouted Phil putting his arms in the air. After long groans from Dan and cheering from Phil, they got themselves together and wrapped up the video.

"Thank you for watching, everyone!" said Dan smiling at the camera. "I don't normally upload videos like this, but I do make a lot of videos laughing at my own expense. So, if you'd like to see that, click the subscribe button! If you'd like to subscribe to Phil, click his adorable face." Phil smiled at the camera and laughed. "Alright, thanks again guys! Bye!"

"Bye!" Phil waved at the camera. "That was fun."

Dan smiled, "It was. Maybe we can make more videos like that in the future. I mean once they know the truth, it'll open up a lot of doors."

"Well," Phil pecked Dan's lips. "Whatever you decide, you know I'm on your side. I love you."

"I love you too," whispered Dan. He and Phil got up and stopped the camera. They worked to edit the video right away. As scary as it was, they wanted everyone to know the truth. They wanted everyone to know that they loved each other.


End file.
